


[Moodboard] Carwood x Ron Twenty Years Later AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [4]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Band of Brothers Twenty Years Later AU: Carwood Lipton x Ron Speirs
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: Band of Brothers Moodboards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101560
Kudos: 13





	[Moodboard] Carwood x Ron Twenty Years Later AU

**Author's Note:**

> Post-war, Carwood and Ron settle together in Boston, Massachusetts. Carwood manages a glass company after moving to Boston to be with Ron who remained in the army and served in the Korean War. They live in a sleek modern townhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/639962706010636288/band-of-brothers-twenty-years-later-au-carwood)}


End file.
